Só observando
by Rutch
Summary: Prontos parea ir a uma festa.Sokka,Aang e Zuko esperavam pelas garotas que se aprontavam no quarto.Foi quando Sokka repara em Toph. OneShort.


Só observando...

Como sempre as mulheres são as mais demoradas para se vestir.E sendo assim,Aang,Zuko e Sokka,esperavam – Sem paciência alguma – Que as quatro descesse logo as escadas,e os dessem o luxo de sua presença,o quanto mais rápido possível.  
Toph desceu as escadas,trajava um vestido branco que lhe caiu cinto meio grosso marcava a cintura e destacava o colo,uma vez que o vestido era sem alças.O cabelo estava todo bagunçado,e um cheiro de sabonete impregnou o lugar.  
-Vocês viram o pente?A Docinho ta doida lá em cima procurando. - disse ela com seu bom e velho sarcasmo.  
Sokka olhou pra esquerda e o identificou em cima da mesinha de canto,se levantou,pegou e a mão dela estavam macias,e um cheiro de essência de óleos vegetais,lhe impregnou as narinas.  
-Fala para elas não enrolarem muito. – disse com uma pontada de irritação.  
-Se quer dizer isso fale você mesmo. – ela retrucou. – Não sou garota de recados.  
-Não dá pra fazer esse favor? – pediu.  
Ela o olhou com cara de quem estava querendo demais,mais cedeu.  
-Ok.  
Após a afirmação,ela sumiu rumo as se tornara uma garota muito bonita,o que estragava era seu humor entanto,ele parecia nunca ter percebido conseguira vê-la senão como a irmã caçula dele,a garotinha que fugiu de casa pra viajar com o Avatar e seus amigos para derrotar o Senhor do Fogo,a garotinha que crescera junto com a turma,sem que se dessem conta.  
-Vai ficar parado ai mesmo,Sokka? – Zuko perguntou.  
Sokka levou um susto. Escorregou do pensamento e caiu na realidade.  
-...Eu...eu...Estava pensando na Toph.  
-Na Toph? – Estranhou Aang.  
-Existe outra Toph? – perguntou sádico.  
- Mais diz então. – Pediu Zuko,sem interesse na verdade,mais só para quebrar o tédio – O que você estava pensando em relação a Toph?  
O rosto dele queimou, dera-se conta de que tinha falado demais. Também poderiam não compreender a sua intenção. Na dúvida acabou dizendo a verdade.  
-Bom...Sei lá...È que,de repente,me dei conta de que Toph é uma garota bonita...uma garota atraente...  
repente você percebeu...- disse Zuko,fazendo festa da cara dele.  
Sentindo-se traído,Sokka tentou justificar pros dois que caiam na risada.  
-Acho que vocês não estão me entendendo...Não é nada disso o que vocês estão pensando,não...  
-Não estamos pensando nada,Sokka. - Disse Aang rindo - Estamos só ouvindo.  
-Eu achei estranho,entende...  
-O que você viu de estranho na Toph? – cercou o outro - Além dos socos diários que ela dá na gente?  
-Não é nela.È em mim.  
-Nossa,nunca vi ninguém enrolar tanto pra dizer alguma coisa. – disse Zuko,contendo o riso,e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro - È tão rum assim o que você tem pra dizer dela?  
- Eu... – ele respirou fundo – Eu achei estranho porque descobri que Toph é uma garota bonita,quando não está com sua "saudável camada de terra"...E que se tornou uma bela moça,qualquer um percebe isso...Só que no meu caso,eu passo tanto tempo com ela,que não tinha percebido isso antes...Dá pra entender?  
O Avatar e o Senhor do Fogo se entreolharam, e cairão na risada, e custaram a se do encabulado Sokka,considerou Aang.  
-Puxa,Sokka. Só pra dizer que a Toph está bonita,precisa ficar com essa cara?  
- Com você rindo da minha cara,fica difícil de dizer. –explicou.

Nesse momento as três Suki e Mai.  
- Ué?Cadê a Toph? – perguntou Aang.  
-Ela já vem – disse Katara. – Está colocando sapatos.  
-Já estou pronta.  
Todos olharam para trá estava mais bonita pronta.O rosto estava numa maquiagem leve,com os olhos num contorno preto,e os lábios um vivo cabelos presos,atrás, com flores,e uns cachos caiam nas costas.  
Sokka sentiu algo estranho no estômago,veio a mente a imagem dele e Toph dançando juntos.O toque de Suki em seu ombro fez ele desapertar.  
-Vamos?  
-Vamos.  
-Sabe,fiquei sabendo que Toph finalmente arrumou alguém... – comentou enquanto caminhavam pra carruagem que os levaria – Um tal de Dan Lee,parece que ela conheceu na casa de chá do Iroh. – concluiu rindo – È uma coisa boa,não acha?  
-É... – confirmou mais algo dizia,lá no fundo,que não era.


End file.
